


The Heart doesn't know Disbandment

by pinkperidot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkperidot/pseuds/pinkperidot
Summary: Park Jihoon thought he'd be okay after disbandment. Yes, he was until he was given a one day break.





	The Heart doesn't know Disbandment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessunnie/gifts).



> I was listening to NEED YOU NOW by Lady Antebellum and thought of Ongniel but 2park has been drinking lately as revealed by Kang Daniel.  
> Please give it a listen to get the feels.  
> It is only a drabble for a great friend and to all 2Park enthusiasts if it is deemed worthy.  
> Unbeta-ed. Brace yourself for mistakes.

Jihoon is sprawled on the floor. Reaching for his 3rd bottle of beer, he sat up and stared down at the closest photo in between his legs. Little did the fans or the members know, that he kept stash of photos in every event, activities that they’ve done even the unreleased ones.

It’s been 2 months since disbandment. He has been really busy with practices for his solo album and CF filming. Offers just keep coming after that sold out clavis and April skin products. Some of the offers are even made when he was still wanna one Jihoon. Tonight, was his only break and yet he somewhat regretted, why he even asked for it. Now, he has the time to confront the feelings he dreaded to face.

He picked up one particular photo and felt pain like his heart has been squeezed. The longing continues, He longs for his members and for that one special person.

Gulping his beer, he picked up his phone and dialed. He hesitated like he did for weeks in calling and yet the booze of the alcohol gave him the courage to listen to the ringing, wishing the other would pick up or not pick up. He didn’t know anymore. He contemplated what to say, should he asked, _“do you ever think of me?”, “did you change my contact name in you phone?” “is it still, my love jihonnie?”_

“Annyeong” a slightly hoarse but sweet voice answered. Jihoon just gasped. His mouth parted forming an “o”.

“Jihoonie?”

Jihoon stumbled as he tried to sit down in the couch nearby. His knees weak and vision blurry. The only thing he could focus right now, is the voice in the other line.

“Jihoonie, are you alright?”

He must have heard that little commotion he made. Clearing his throat, “Y- Yeah, I am alright woojin-ie.”

Woojin hesitated for a fraction of a second as he key in the code to the apartment. _“Should I knock?”_

 _“Is he even awake, at this time?”._ After that incoherent call consist mostly of sighing, Jihoon's mumbling and him just listening. The only thing he’s certain now, is that Jihoon missed him, Jihoon needed him and that is more than enough for him to muster all the courage to step in.

The dorm is relatively dark, with the faint light only coming from the TV playing. He gets closer and his heart drop seeing that the video playing was from Wanna One: The One concert.

Tears fell down as he sweep his vision from the bottle of beers to the scattered photos and now focused to that human form in the couch:Eyes closed, face radiant, illuminated by the light from the TV.

Jihoon is in fetal position, hands in between his legs, neck uncomfortably resting in the armrest.

Woojin slowly gets closer, scoop the other man’s head and place it again comfortably. He’s tempted to kiss the other’s man slight pout, or anywhere in his lovely face, but decided against it, afraid he might wake the man.

He is about to turned around when a hand grabbed his arm. Looking at the person holding him, Woojin gently touched Jihoon’s face,” You’re awake!” The other man did not answer, just grab him closer, hooked his arms in his waist and buried his face in his stomach.

Woojin heard a little sob, “Hey, are you crying?” as he softly entangled his fingers in Jihoon’s hair.

“No” Jihoon answered, when its obviously laced in his voice. “I just… m-missed you so much!”” Are you really here, right now, or am I really drunk?”

 Woojin get on his knees, cradling the man’s face with his two hands, he mused, “I am here and you’re not really that drunk!”

Despite the darkness, they can almost see their faces in each other's eyes. They drowned in each presence as if they didn’t memorize each other's features. Two months was too long for them.

Almost at the same pace, they close that whatever distance between their lips. They kiss softly, gently, as if a little mistake would make this moment disappear. They don’t know who made the first move to deepen the kiss or how they got to their position now, Woojin sitting on the couch, Jihoon on his lap, as they breathe within each other. Taking each other's moans, quenching the thirst for each other in a messy dance of tongues, arms, limbs, and legs.

It was then, when the fire died down a little that they lie down on the coach. Jihoon’s fingers running up and down woojin’s side. Woojin’s playing with the hairs on his head resting on his chest.

They are not talking, but their hearts understood each other. They can never stay away from each other as they initially planned. Their hearts, their love will never disband.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love all Wanna One Members!


End file.
